1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method of separating a musical sound source, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of separating a musical sound source, which may re-construct mixed signals into target sound sources and other sound sources directly using sound source information performed using a predetermined musical instrument when the sound source information is present, thereby more effectively separating sound sources included in the mixed signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with developments in audio technologies, a method of separating a predetermined sound source from a mixed signal where various sound sources are recorded has been developed.
However, in a conventional method of separating sound sources, the sound sources may be separated utilizing statistical characteristics of the sound sources based on a model of an environment where signals are mixed and thus, only mixed signals having a same number of sound sources to be separated as a number of sound sources in the model may be applicable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method of separating a predetermined sound source from commercial musical signals that usually have a number of sound sources greater than that of the mixed signals when obtaining only one or two mixed signals.